The Imagination Box (film)
The Imagination Box is an 2019 British adventure comedy live-action film directed by Stephen Chobosky, and produced by Jerry Bruckeimer. It is based off the book of the same name, written by Martyn Ford. The film stars Paul Dano, Emma Stone, Christopher Lloyd, Beverly D' Angelo, Rowan Atkinson and Tom Cruise. It was released theatrically on May 5, 2019; exactly 4 years after the book's publication date. Synopsis Extraordinary and over-imaginative orphan TimHart (Paul Dano), along with Dee Eisenstone (Emma Stone) and finger monkey Phil (Rowan Atkinson) must find the criminals that had kidnapped Dee's grandfather Professor Eisenstone (Christopher Lloyd), designer and manufacturer of "The Imagination Box", before things go awry. Cast * Paul Dano as Timothy Hart * Amanda Seyfried as Dee Eisenstone * Christopher Lloyd as Professor George Eisenstone * Beverly D' Angelo as Elisa Green * Rowan Atkinson as Phil * Tom Cruise as Chris Green * Ben Stiller as Stephen Crowfield * Kristen Bell as Clarice Crowfield * Josh Gad as Inspector Kane * Paul Dobson as Donald Pinkman * Sofía Vergara as Mary Production In April 2018, Universal Studios and Studio Canal announced that an film based off The Imagination Box ''by Martyn Ford was in production and slated for release in 2019. In May 2018, it was announced that Paul Dano and Amanda Seyfried had joined the cast for the film. Lloyd, D'Angelo, Atkinson, and Cruise joined the cast three weeks later. Filming began in London and Worcester, England; on June 07, 2018. It was completed four months later in October. Post-production followed in progress in November and was completed on March, when at the time an official theatrical trailer by Universal was released online. The film then premiered on May 5, 2019 in the United Kingdom and the European region on May 7, 2019. It was released in the United States on June 11, 2020. Statistics Following the film's release in Europe and North America, it received over $65 million in movie theater tickets and the box office. On the IMDB, the film was rated 8.5 / 10 and was rated 8.3 / 10 on Rotten Tomatoes. MPAA Rating: USA: Rated PG for some action and mild violence, language, and some thematic elements. UK: Rated PG for (see the following above) Television Broadcast After the film was released, it was aired on certain TV channels between North America and Europe. In the US, it first broadcasted on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, The Family Channel (Canada), and Discovery Family. In the UK, it was broadcasted on CITV and the ITV. Sequel In 2020, Universal announced that an sequel of the film was in the works, and slated to be released in either 2021 or 2022. Jerry Bruckeimer also claimed in an statement that it would be based off the sequel to ''The Imagination Box, called The Imagination Box: Beyond Infinity. '' He said that he originally wanted to name the film ''The Imagination Box 2, but he decided, along Chbosky, to continue the film series as using Martyn Ford's name for the books based off it.